


Silver Tongue and Satin Lips

by ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Other, Outdoor Sex, Partly Clothed Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, You could try this at home, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: I was feeling inspired to write some more smut, so I figured why not give our boy Kung Lao some lovin'? We all know the Shaolin'ssecondbest wasn't the most... diligent of students during his time at the academy (do you know how? the monks never taught me. more likely, you did not attend class), which begs the question what (or maybewho) was he doing when he was skipping class?
Relationships: Kung Lao/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Silver Tongue and Satin Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for OutworldGay on tumblr who also happens to be a member of our MK discord server. I will admit it's a little self indulgent on both our parts, as they were nice enough to share some of their preferences with me to include in this fic, so I hope I do both them and Kung Lao justice with this sinful mess.
> 
> Pronouns for the reader, if used at all, will be neutral for this fic (so they/them) and in terms of genitalia, I will be going off the assumption that the reader has a vagina (AFAB, i suppose).
> 
> Translations for any Chinese can be found at the end of this work.

The cool morning air is a sharp contrast to the heat of Kung Lao's mouth as he smashes your lips together, hot, fierce, and demanding. When your back meets the trunk of a nearby tree, your startled grunt trails off into a low moan, hips canting up to grind against the Shaolin. His slender fingers are already working at the clasps of his belts as his other hand wraps around your wrists, pulling your arms above your head and pinning them there. His tongue darts out, quick and eager as it pushes past your lips. You can feel his arousal pressing against you and a shiver of anticipation races down your spine, skin prickling with warmth.

"The monks are going to kill us if Liu Kang doesn't find us first," You pant breathlessly in-between kisses as you feel leather coil around your wrists, binding them together. Kung Lao huffs out a laugh, peppering kisses along the line of your jaw before he tilts his head to nuzzle against your neck, nipping playfully at the tendon that rises under your skin. He pulls your bindings taut and you twist your wrists, testing their strength. The two of you have done this enough times for him to know how tight you like the restraints; enough to constrict, but not too tight that they cut off circulation. 

“What they don’t know won’t kill them.” He replies, sliding his hands from your newly bound wrists, callused fingers dragging over your skin to rest at your waist. “Keep your hands there, okay?” He breathes as he rocks his hips up, chasing the limited friction he can get. Kung Lao mouths at the column of your throat, leaving a trail of bruises in is wake, the heat of his lips like a brand against your skin.

The sky is clear, the sun has just barely risen over the roofs of the Wu Shi temples, and the grass is still damp with fresh dew. You should both be in the main hall, gathering with Liu Kang and the other Shaolin for morning training, but when Kung Lao bites at the base of your throat, tongue tracing the delicate line of your clavicle, you really can’t find it in yourself to care. Desire pools in the pit of your stomach, hot and heavy. A light shudder wracks your frame as you meet the subtle movements of his hips, body aching with want. “I thought Shaolin monks take up a vow of chastity,” You tease, voice light and airy as you tilt your head, nuzzling against Kung Lao as best you can.

The Shaolin chuckles, lifting his head to press a fleeting kiss to the corner of your mouth at the same time he pushes a knee between your legs, rubbing against your groin and making you gasp. Your stomach clenches, core aching with arousal in response to the friction. “Chaste enough for you, huā kāi?”

“Gods…” your breath catches in your throat, hips twitching as he pulls away before you can get any more stimulation. “C’mon, that’s not fair,” You complain, lips curling into a pout as your brow furrows. Though he says nothing, the way the corner of his lips tug upwards into a slight smirk is all you need to know what he’s thinking; _bite me_.

“All is fair in love and war.” He replies, sinking to his knees before you. He keeps his eyes fixed on you, watching for your reaction as he trails his fingers over the waist of your pants, touch light and teasing. A soft moan falls from your lips as Kung Lao rubs his thumbs over the ridges of your hipbones, and you arch into his touch. His fingers bunch in the fabric at the top of your pants and he pulls, yanking them and your undergarments down over your hips to pool around your ankles.

Now fully exposed, you can feel blood rush to your face, cheeks flushed a dark shade of red, both from the way Kung Lao is looking at you, and the fact that you’re positively _soaked_ , folds wet with slick and entrance pulsing with want. A pleased hum rumbles up from the Shaolin’s chest when he sees how wet you are, hands coming up to rest against the soft flesh of your thighs. “Look at you,” He murmurs, and you bite your lip. “already so wet for me.” He turns his head to press a kiss to the inside of your leg and you jerk, muscle jumping at the touch.

“Lao…” You moan, eyes half lidded as you stare down at him, body thrumming with need. “ _please _…”__

Kung Lao moans when you bury your hands in his hair, tugging at the dark locks. The way his name falls from your lips, tone pleading, sends a jolt of heat to his groin, cock throbbing in his pants. His grip on your thighs tightens as he curls his tongue, dragging it along your sweet spot and you shudder, huffing out a breathless “Gods, yes…”

“Ohh, that feels… you’re so…” Your hips buck against his face as he thrusts his tongue into you with practised ease, wriggling it against your inner walls. Each movement of the muscle inside you pulls a different sound from your lips. “Please, oh Gods, please…” You gasp and pant and moan; half-intelligible pleas and choked of praises fill the air as Kung Lao continues to push you closer and closer to the edge. You can feel it, white hot pleasure, coiled tight like a loaded spring and ready to release at any moment as your hips begin to stutter. “Lao…” You manage to get out, voice tight. “Coming soon…”

“Mm…” Kung Lao hums in acknowledgement, and your warning only seems to spur him on further, because he quickly doubles his efforts. Moving one of his hands to your groin, he presses the pad of his thumb against your clit, rubbing it in time with the movements of his tongue and making stars burst behind your eyelids. It’s not much longer before you reach your climax, back arching as pleasure washes over you, shuddering all the way to the tips of your toes.

“Gods…” Your legs shake as Kung Lao continues to lave his tongue over your entrance, curling it deep inside you and lapping up whatever he can get. Your body aches with renewed desire as the Shaolin helps you ride out the aftershocks of your orgasm, and you pet at his head, stroking a hand over his hair. When he finally pulls away, your body feels heavy, muscles lax as you slump back against the tree.

When Kung Lao tilts your head up for a kiss, you go with him easily, moaning at the taste of yourself on his tongue. His touch is soft and sweet as he cups your chin, nipping lightly at your bottom lip before he pulls away. “Good?” He asks, unable to keep the smugness from his voice as he rakes his eyes over your spent form.

“Mhm.” You hum in response, eyes fluttering open. He looks almost as wrecked as you feel; his eyes are dark, irises a thin ring of brown from how blown his pupils are, soft lips swollen and glistening from a mixture of saliva and your slick. “Although,” Your tone shifts, playful and teasing. “I hope that’s not all you’ve got, descendant of the Great Kung Lao.”

The sky is brighter now, dappled sunlight shining through the trees as the forest slowly begins to wake. And when you meet Kung Lao’s gaze, your body thrums with anticipation; his brow is slightly furrowed, eyes rife with challenge and full of mischief, of _promise_.

“Not even close.” He growls, and your world momentarily spins—literally—as Kung Lao grabs your bound wrists and turns you around in his grasp, pinning you up against the tree once more. This close, you can feel just how worked up he is, erection pressed flush against your backside.

“Come on then, big boy,” You purr, looking back at him from over your shoulder, batting your lashes and wiggling your hips. “show me what you’ve got.”

Always one to please, Kung Lao obliges you, releasing his grip on your wrists, tugging his pants down to pull out his cock, hard and weeping a steady stream of translucent fluid. The head of his shaft is flushed a dark red, and he gives it a few pumps, swiping his thumb over the slit, drawing the foreskin back and slicking his cock with his own precum. “Only the best for you, xiǎohuā.” He retorts, lining up with your entrance before pressing forwards, filling you with the entirety of his cock with a single roll of his hips.

“Oh, _Gods_ …!” He groans, gripping your hips tightly as he gives you time to adjust to his size. “Y-You’re so… you’re so tight…” The stretch is heavenly, and the way his cock fills you up in all the right ways is just perfect. Your walls flex around him as you get used to the feeling of being so full. The Shaolin isn’t terribly big, but he’s definitely not small either and the added sensitivity from your recent orgasm takes every sensation to the next level.

When he feels you shift, he moves with you, pulling his hips back a few inches only to slam them forwards. It doesn’t take long for him to build up a steady rhythm and soon enough he has you nearly as loud as he wants you. He does have to be careful though; even if you’re away from the main courtyard, there is still the slight chance of people walking past where you’re hiding.

“Oh Gods, oh Gods,” Quiet whimpers and soft moans fall from your lips as you rock back against Kung Lao. You let your head fall forwards, sweat dripping from your brow as the Shaolin thrusts into you. “You feel… hah… _fantastic_ …” His grip on your hips remains a constant, helping to ground you as you focus on steadying your breathing. “Faster,” You beg, canting your hips back. “faster, please…!”

“You’re so good for me, huā kāi,” Kung Lao breathes, leaning forwards to trail kisses down your spine, loving the way your arch and twist against him. When you cant your hips back, the angle of his thrusts changes and he’s now able to hit your sweet spot with each roll of his hips. It feels like your breath has been punched out of your lungs when Kung Lao focuses on aiming for that spot deep inside you that has your eyes damn near rolling back, lips falling open as you practically _sob_ in pleasure.

A fire roars in Kung Lao’s gut as he slows his pace slightly, aiming to thrust deeper inside you. His skin is slick with sweat and heat seeps through his bones as the flames of desire lick at his insides, climbing up his ribs and splintering into his lungs. It’s so good, _too good_ and he worries that he might not be able to last much longer, not with how worked up he is. In an effort to distract himself, he dips his head, burying his face into your shoulder and inhaling deeply, taking in your scent. You smell like jasmine and honey, like a fresh spring breeze, soft and warm.

Having come once already, your entire body is trembling, and your skin feels too tight as you verge on the edge of over stimulation. Kung Lao twists his hips and you mewl as his cock drags across your abused sweet spot. You’re balancing on the line between pain and pleasure, nerves singing with sensation; half of you screams that it’s too much, that you can’t possibly take any more, but the other half sobs that this is the best thing you’ve ever experienced and it should never end. Tears prick at the corners of your eyes as you pant harshly, nails digging into the tree bark.

The sound of rustling leaves catches both your attentions and your stomach drops at the same time adrenaline seizes your heart. Suddenly you’re both alert, eyes wide and chests tight as you both hold your breath… it’s faint, very faint, but it’s getting closer. Voices. More than one. And they sound, horribly, terribly familiar. Elder Gods have mercy. As you raise your head, daring to peak out from behind the tree trunk you see them; Liu Kang and…

 _Lord Raiden_.

You hear Kung Lao curse under his breath, but despite the growing risk of being caught by your childhood friend and the fucking _God of Thunder and Protector or Earthrealm_ , Kung Lao doesn’t stop. Quite the contrary, in fact, as he speeds up his pace, thrusts growing harder and faster by the second. As much as your current predicament terrifies you, it’s most definitely worse that the quickly approaching danger _excites_ you in almost equal measure.

As the two men get closer, you can start to hear snippets of their conversation and a part of you fears that if you can hear _them_ …

Cheeks burning and heart racing, you lift your head to warn the Shaolin, unable to stifle the quiet moans and gasps that fall from your lips. Kung Lao’s hand flies up to your face, palm clamping over your mouth in an attempt to muffle your noises, pace never faltering as his hips continue to roll against yours. The Elder Gods are merciful today, it seems, as the pair walk past, mere feet away from where you’re currently hidden, completely oblivious and conversation uninterrupted as they slowly begin to disappear out of sight.

Despite the danger having passed, Kung Lao doesn’t drop his hand from your face. Instead, he prods at your lips, pushing two of his fingers into your mouth when you drop your jaw, thrusting them in and out of your mouth to the same rhythm of his hips. The heady cocktail of sensations you’re currently experiencing is slowly growing to be too much and you can feel your body tightening with the promise of another orgasm.

“Lao…” You whimper, voice muffled around his fingers as you rock back against him, meeting his thrusts as you claw at the tree bark, fingers scrambling for purchase. The Shaolin also appears to be close, you can tell from the way his breath hitches, grip tightening on your waist and hips stuttering. “ _Lao!_ ” You come with a muffled yell of his name, back bowing as your body goes taut as a bowstring. 

Skin slick with sweat, body trembling from a mixture of exertion and adrenaline, the hoarse, muffled sound of his name falling from your lips has Kung Lao’s orgasm crashing into him like a tidal wave, harsh and unrelenting as it drags him under. He swears he blacks out when he comes, sounds and sight disappearing for an instant. Your insides tighten around him like a vice, hot and wet as he spills inside you, pumping you full of hot, sticky white.

When Kung Lao surfaces, it takes a second for his senses to come back to him. Blinking blearily, he pulls his fingers from your mouth, reaching up to free your arms from their binds and letting the leather fall to the ground as he rubs over the red marks decorating your wrists, encouraging blood to flow. Your head is bowed as you rest your forehead against the tree, focusing on trying to catch your breath. “Hey,” He murmurs, voice rough but tone soft. “Are you alright?”

Your tongue darts out to wet your lips and you swallow thickly before answering. “Yeah, yeah, I'm…” You pause, blinking sweat out of your eyes. “I’m better than alright, just… give me a second…”

It takes a bit longer than a second, but eventually you both find the energy to part, and even though Kung Lao moves as slowly and carefully as he can, you still wince a little when he pulls out of you. You do your best to straighten your clothes and try to make it look like you weren’t just fucking in the forest as you head back to the academy, making a beeline for the bathing chambers.

“You skipped training again this morning.” Liu Kang’s tone is disapproving and his gaze knowing when you meet up with him for lunch. Heat rises to your cheeks and you mumble something unintelligible under your breath. Kung Lao shrugs wordlessly, eyes glinting with something… as the corner of his lips quirk upwards into his signature smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> huā kāi - flower blossom  
> xiǎohuā - little flower


End file.
